Metroid:Halo
by Van Uber
Summary: Metroid Halo hybrid. Obviously. Anyway, Master Chief needs help ASAP, and guess who shows up. None other than Samus Aran, famed bounty hunter. Chapter 4 up!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series. Yep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Metroid: Halo

A/N: I like Metroid much more than Halo, but this idea just occurred to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

Samus's POV

After the ordeal on Aether, I was ready to find out what my status as a supreme bounty hunter was going to bring to me. However, no missions arose on a galaxy-wide patrol, and I was kind of bummed out about it. As my bright orange gunship turned around to land on a faraway Galactic Federation space station, I just thought, 'Maybe this is a time to just relax. No more missions or shooting or morphing into a ball for a while. This thought put a smile on my face.

I pressed some buttons on the control panel of the ship, and whirring noises/depressurization noises occurred behind me. I spun around in the comfy swivel chair to admire my amazing Varia Suit, hand crafted for me by the powerful Chozo; my ancestors. It had brought me so many places, doing so many things. Another grin crept onto my face. I stared at the helmet's visor; scanning every little thing was oh so tedious but extremely important in my travels. However, it wasn't so much the visor that really brought fear upon my foes; but rather my sleek, godly Arm Cannon. The Dark Beam and Light Beam I gave back to the Luminoth, yet they allowed me to keep an ammo-less Annihilator Beam as a (fantastic) gift. That, along with the Plasma, Ice, Wave, and Power Beams and loads of other explosive weapons that packed a punch; I became in charge of any environment that its inhabitants were unfortunate enough to have me come upon. Using morph ball was a whole other story.

Just as I was ready to head off to my bed in the back of the ship, a bright red hologram bearing the word "ALERT" popped up on the monitor. Great. This was not going to be fun. I opened it to see a man wearing a Galactic Federation Suit. Except it wasn't. It looked physically different in ways, and the colors were way off. A green suit with orange visor? Hideous. Although, it seemed like it was an exact opposite of the colors of my suit. He began speaking; something I wish my suit would allow me to do from the inside.

His words were these: "Please send help for me immediately. I am at war against an alien species that calls themselves the Covenant. At first I was in control of the fight…" At this, he smirks. 'Cocky', I mutter. "…But I was ambushed and am now in need of assistance. My teammates have all been killed and I cannot communicate with any allied forces. I am sending out this emergency message to any nearby forces, preferably human, so you can come and help me. I have disclosed coordinates to my location. If you can spare the time and effort, I strongly require help. That is all." His message ended, leaving a white screen with green numbers on it; the coordinates.

What I found odd about this surprise message was that the suited man didn't even include his name. Although my heart was sort of set on relaxing for a while, something I could rarely ever do, my sense of adventure internally whined at this idea and made the relaxation thought die down with hopes of blasting more alien scum that threatened humans. This idea was tantalizing enough for me to put in the coordinates that Mr. Green Man sent me into my navigational computer; the thrusters rearranged themselves outside to blast off to where this message came from.

I suited up in my Varia Suit, running diagnostics on everything. 13 Energy Tanks were online and A-OK, along with the 255 Missiles I had at my disposal. I switched between all beams, to see if they were all OK; they were; no surprise there. All visors were functional as well. I started to forward somersault and flipped faster and faster until my suit recognized this as Morph Ball mode and changed into the simple orange orb. Bombs, 10 Power Bombs, Spider Ball, and Boost Ball were all up and running. I stopped the forward flipping and became human form again. I had no space to try out the Space Jump Boots and Screw Attack, but my suit told me they were fine. I sat down again and waited until my ship would finally bring me to the source of the message.

**A/N: So how was it? First fanfic. Please review (and be nice)! Thanks. I know the whole Metroid/Halo crossover thing might be kind of old, but I just wanted to try out my first ever fanfic on my favorite game series, Metroid. Update soon, hopefully!**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series. Yep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid: Halo**

A/N: I like Metroid much more than Halo, but this idea just occurred to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2**

Master Chief's POV

"Oh crap!" I yelled as I leapt out of the way of numerous weapons fire from the Covenant Elites. My shields dropped a considerably low notch from the shrapnel of 3 plasma grenades that were supposed to kill me, but only halfway succeeded. Pulse pounding, I, Master Chief, technically titled Spartan 117, reloaded my two SMGs behind a crate and ran out from its protective cover and held down the triggers, sending bullets pretty much anywhere in front of me. I heard many Covenant warriors crying out in pain, some presumably dying.

"I hope that message got out to someone helpful…" I muttered to myself from behind another crate. I heard footsteps growing louder, and began to run away, but not before throwing a couple of normal fragment grenades behind me and hearing even more cries of pain and agony. I found an empty Warthog after a few minutes of running, hopped in, and sped off to any secluded and possibly hidden location I could stumble upon. As I was driving at unsafe, high speeds, I was trying to think over what kind of mess I was in this time. My original goal was to destroy a factory where many of the Covenant's weapons were made and shipped off to the war. However, the factory began producing upgraded Fuel Rod Launchers the day of the strike, and the Human Forces were severely beaten by the powerful ballistic weapon. I thought of it as a Human rocket launcher, but twice as powerful and with much more rockets in one magazine. It all added up to a superior weapon.

I found a small sanctuary inside a much larger crate than earlier, and it was also in between destroyed Scorpion tanks, meaning no Covenant scouts, like Grunts, would dare come or bother to look in here. And if anybody did, there was a handy shotgun nearby. I decided to rest, since there was nothing left to do now but wait for other reinforcements to respond to my message. Maybe that legend that some of the guys were talking about before our transport was shot down will come here. What was her name again? Samus, I think. She is like some great bounty hunter who can do anything combat related if the bounty is right for her. That is all I really heard, since the rest I thought was gibberish.

Samus's POV

I now had a visual lock on the source of the emergency message. It was a giant… ring? It looked like a space station on the "outside" of the ring, due to the metal, industrial look. However, on the inner part of the ring, it had an atmosphere! I thought it was completely odd, as it was a complete world down there, with what looked like mountains, desert, forests, and even oceans! The onboard navigational computer pointed out the exact source of the location, and I closed in on it. My ship descended though clouds and what I saw was shocking.

A battle scorn land was all I could focus on. There were burning vehicles, weapons strewn all over the place, and bodies. Mostly human, although there were alien life forms. My ship hovered over the ground. I opened the hatch, and leapt out, doing my trademark flips and landing on the ground. My ship blasted off to find a good place to land where no one could reach it or destroy it. At least it wasn't damaged like usual. I immediately scanned all things I could find, earning much information on these aliens, or "The Covenant", as they called themselves. I scanned the weapons and vehicles as well; both human and Covenant. They seemed to be superbly built and must have been useful before they were blown to bits.

A window in my visor opened up to point out that the source of the message was only a few yards away, in what seemed to be a crate wedged in between two tanks, nicknamed "Scorpions". OK, Mr. Green Man, prepare to meet your savior.

**A/N: How was it? Please review, and constructive criticism is welcome. It is my first, may I remind you!**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series. Yep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid: Halo**

A/N: I like Metroid much more than Halo, but this idea just occurred to me.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 3**

3rd Person

Samus approached the crate Master Chief was hiding in, although she wasn't so sure if Mr. Green was in there. She looked inside…

Master Chief's POV

A red helmet with a green visor poked into my crate and I jumped out of surprise. I reached for my shotgun and pointed it at this person … thing. The orange suit put its hands in the air; although calling them both hands would be inaccurate. The thing's right arm looked like a type of powerful cannon.

That's when I put down the shotgun. I was obvious that this was who my message got out to, and probably means no harm to me. I looked into the eyes behind the visor, and they looked feminine. And human. This was probably her, the famed Samus Aran, ready for action if the price is right. I waited for her to say something, but she just put her arms down when I no longer gave off a hostile vibe. I questioned her, saying, "Are you here because of my emergency message?" She simply nodded. But why wasn't she talking? A window on my visor popped up, saying "I am Samus Aran, bounty hunter. I am here because of your message, but my suit does not allow speech from the inside." That summed it up for me.

I chuckled, and said, "That's OK. Here is a comlink from one of my teammates, who, sadly, is in a better place, I guess." She took it from me, put it next to her visor, which started glowing even brighter. The comlink disappeared in a flash of green, but she spoke, and I heard her voice for the first time.

Samus's POV

For the first time ever, I could hear myself talk from inside my then-mute battle suit. I spoke to the man, saying, "Thanks. I really needed an upgrade like that. So what is your name?" I learned that he was Spartan 117, or Master Chief, as he liked to be called. He had an impressive suit, but no built in weapons like mine. It had scratches and streaks where things must have burned. It looked like his suit could take no more. I noticed that I was scanning what kind of armor he donned; he was doing the same to mine. He mumbled "Wow" when his eyes fell upon my Arm Cannon. It has that effect on people. He questioned it, asking "What kind of gun is that?" with an all too obvious tone of excitement in his voice. I responded with "It is my Arm Cannon. It, along with the rest of my suit, was hand built for me by my guardians, the Chozo. They were a smart, bird-like alien species that fell victim to a poisonous substance called Phazon. They raised me when I was young, for my parents were killed by a horrible galactic superpower, the Space Pirates. I have vowed to kill them off for what they have done to planets scattered across the galaxy."

Another "wow" was heard after I finished my ridiculously long introduction. Now, it was his turn to speak.

Master Chief's POV

I let myself utter another "wow" after she finished her introduction. I presumed it was my turn, and began: "I am Master Chief of the Spartan war group, originally designated Spartan 117. I received my nickname after proving superior to my comrades in training and against the alien species which I'm fighting; the Covenant. Right now we are on their Halo, a massive super weapon they created. They have many technologies which I'm sure you've probably heard of or encountered, such as plasma." I paused, and resumed, "Enough with the intros. Do you have any place I can hide for a while?" She answered with a simple yes, and pushed some things on her Arm Cannon.

Samus's POV

'At least I finally know who this guy is,' I thought, along with where I was and what I was up against. He asked for a small sanctuary, and I summoned my ship. It blasted into view within no time, and I smiled at the pathetic fact that I never get to see my ship fly when I'm not in it. Something shoots it or damages it every single mission. It is a constant pet peeve, but I move on. Besides, I find that it is almost a tradition for me to do everything on foot other than arriving and leaving. Anything else is drastically different, but I guess this mission is too.

My ship stopped in front of us; a gust of air created by the quick halt. I jumped on, adding another flip. Master Chief simply hopped on. I gestured toward the hatch.

He asked, "How do I get in?" I demonstrated by just stepping on it, and the miniature elevator took me down into the ship. I turned around after I got in; in time to see him descend. His suit was quite a marvel, even if it was designed by normal humans.

He swiveled his helmet-covered head around and looked at the insides of my ship. The white surfaces with blue circuit lines were kind of a cliché, but I found them artistic. Besides, I didn't exactly have an interior designer. A monotone, robotic voice declared: "Unknown life form detected. Exterminate?" I tapped a screen on the control panel, and the voice replied: "Command confirmed. Scanning new friendly life form." A thin blue scanning laser appeared behind my one and only guest, and went from his head to his toes and disappeared. I pressed some buttons, and we blasted off to get a bird's eye view of things. I needed to find a place to land. My ship can generate fuel in its mini-factories, but only when it's not using the engines. As we descended on a chosen safe spot, I narrowed my eyes. It was a dark alley. Figures. The ship landed, and began to produce fuel. It has been active for a long time, and needs to rest.

I felt the same way. While this was definitely going to be exciting, it was going to be extremely tiring. I silently prayed for some guidance on this one, when a huge explosion rocked the hull…

A/N: How was it? Thanks for my first reviews, and a big thanks to Tiger Tank for all the helpful constructive criticism. I must admit I am pretty oblivious to the background information in the Halo universe and will need to brush up on it to be more accurate. Anyway, please review!

Van Uber


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I don't own either of these series. Yep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Metroid: Halo**

A/N: Been a LOOONG while since my last update, so I hope this gets me back in the writing mindset.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 4**

Master Chief's POV

An explosion was felt from outside my new partner's ship. Knowing that the attack was supposed to kill us, I jumped onto the mini-elevator, which immediately started rising the moment it detected me jumping onto it.

As soon as I got out, I tried firing the shotgun I had earlier. Of course, I quickly realized that the two Grunts who threw the plasma grenade were all the way at the end of the dark alley we were situated in, and that they were only hit by 1 or 2 rounds, if I was lucky. Instead, I threw my last frag grenade in between them, the explosion killing them both. Samus rose out of her ship in a calmer manner than me, and didn't say anything because she is probably used to surprise attacks as much as I am.

Samus's POV

Seeing the dust clear at the end of the alley meant that Master Chief had killed the attackers. However, more Covenant troops, "Elites", as I have discovered, regrouped at the alley's end. There were 10 of them, all of which began firing their Plasma Rifles at Master Chief and I. A few of their bursts hit us, but their shoddy aim still left something to be desired. Master Chief jumped down from my ship, and pulled out his shotgun. The Elites were obviously more focused on him than me, since they all began aiming at him, so I decided to get their _attention._

I decided to fight plasma with plasma. I switched to my plasma beam, charged it up, and released the shot. The long, red bolt of plasma instantly flew over Master Chief's head, and set 6 of the Elites on fire, which died shortly thereafter. Master Chief turned around, and I could tell that the face behind that orange visor of his was probably one of shock and awe, because I just nearly burned his head off, but instead quickly ridded myself of six enemies in one shot of a gun that has unlimited ammunition.

Taking the opportune moment (Their enemy was not facing them), the remaining Elites began firing again at Master Chief, briefly pausing earlier because my plasma bolt gave them a quick scare. Before Master Chief turned around to face his opponents again, I activated my seeker missiles, swept my targeting reticule over the four Elites, and shot off 4 missiles at the same time.

Master Chief's POV

As I turned around to face the Elites again, four missiles coming from Samus's arm cannon guided me. The moment I saw the Elites again, the missiles and their blue trails whizzed by, each missile claiming an Elite in a blue explosion. Clearly my message got to someone who is definitely going to help, because this fight took about 15 seconds to end. I was amazed. And grateful. The Covenant is probably going to need those fuel rod guns if they want to hurt us now. Not only is the environment I'm in perfect, because I constantly find new weapons scattered around, but I have a partner who can kill, and adapt to new technologies, as demonstrated earlier when she used the communicator.

I said, "Let's get moving again to that weapons factory. Your ship should have produced its own amount of supplies, right?" She nodded, and mentioned to come back inside the ship. I jumped back onto the ship, right onto the mini-elevator, and descended before my host did.

Samus's POV

I entered the ship proceeding Master Chief again, tapped a few controls on the control panel, and my ship rose again into the gloomy sky of this planet-like super weapon. I asked, "Do you know the coordinates of the factory we are going to attack?" He nodded, so I gestured to him the part of the control panel where you enter coordinated to anything. He pushed a few buttons, revealing coordinates onscreen, which I then confirmed with my ship as our next landing spot. I sat down again in my chair, and Master Chief did the same, only sitting on the floor. We collectively sighed, both knowing that this was good for the humans Master Chief is part of, but tiring for the both of us. However, as soldiers, we marched on, as my orange transport soared off in the direction of our enemy.

**A/N: Sorry it's so short after this whole time, but I promise more updates in a MUCH shorter amount of time. Review please! I've tried to brush up more on my knowledge of the Halo universe, and I'll incorporate that more next time!**


End file.
